<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickles by DarkCornerFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009731">Tickles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction'>DarkCornerFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alastor is a tease (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust did an oops (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Bed-Wetting, Bedrooms, Beds, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuddly bois, Cute, Deliberate Wetting, Demons, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hell, Hotels, Love, M/M, No Smut, No ageplay only diapers, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sharing a Bed, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Teasing, Tickle Wetting, Tickling, Ticklish Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, diaper leaking, radiodust - Freeform, soft bois, wetting on purpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cuddle, Alastor discovers that Angel is being quite ticklish today.<br/>He takes this to his advantage and turns it into a playful little game as he tickles him until he wets himself.</p><p>RadioDust</p><p>Obliviously wetting, but no smut.<br/>Pretty wholesome for what it is.<br/>Diapers, but no ageplay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute little idea I've had in my head ever since I went to bed, so I wrote this before I'm going to get food, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One afternoon, Alastor and Angel were cuddling on the bed, Alastor wearing his pants and his undershirt and Angel only his diaper.<br/>"Ah Mon Ange you are so fluffy~" Alastor purred as he nuzzled his chest.<br/>Angel had a scent to him, much like that of a strawberry or rose, and was very soft and silky.<br/>"Hehe aww~" Angel giggled, feeling slightly ticklish at this particular moment.<br/>"Ticklish dear?" Alastor chuckled, noting his mate's reaction to his nuzzling.<br/>"A little" Angel giggled.<br/><br/>"Let's test that theory then~" Alastor purred as he nuzzled him again, burying his nose into his fluff.<br/>Angel squeaked loudly.<br/>"That DOES tickle!" he laughed, holding his arms around Alastor.<br/>Alastor chuckled as he snuck his hand up under his upper arm, giving him a slight tickle, making Angel squeak and laugh.<br/>"Aaaaal!" Angel said as he laughed, now squirming a bit.<br/>"Oh you ARE ticklish today!" Alastor chuckled, grinning as he put his other hand on his belly, tickling him lightly.<br/>"Aaaaal please!" Angel laughed, squirming more as he couldn't keep still during this.<br/>Alastor grinned, having no intentions to stop tickling him as he tickled him more on his belly, making him squeak loudly as he almost rolled to the side with how ticklish he was.<br/>"Adorable~" Alastor said as his other hand tickled his upper back, right where his spine was.<br/>"Ahhhh!" Angel laughed, kicking his legs a bit and squirming harder.<br/>"Hehe" Alastor chuckled, moving the hand from his spine to his thigh, tickling him quite intensely there.<br/><br/>"Pleaaase I'm gonna pee!" Angel laughed, squirming more as Alastor now tickled his belly and thigh.<br/>"Not gonna stop till you do~" Alastor chuckled, tickling him more intensely in both areas.<br/>Angel squeaked, kicking his legs quite hard this time as he no longer could remain still from his ticklish feelings.<br/>"Al please!" Angel squeaked, laughing quite happily as he actually rather enjoyed this playful action from his mate.<br/>"Pee and I'll stop~" Alastor said, tickling him more.<br/>"I can't!" Angel squealed loudly.<br/>"Well, let's help you with that then~" Alastor said as he moved his hand down to his leg, tickling him intensely, and moving his other hand from his upper belly to his lower belly with and equally intense tickle.<br/>Angel squeaked and squirmed as he thrashed to his side, almost screaming with laughter as he felt a spurt of pee escape into his diaper.<br/>"I heard that~" Alastor purred as he kept tickling him, still not letting up as his intent was to make Angel soak his padding.<br/><br/>Alastor spooned him from the side, still tickling him in the same place as Angel straight up screamed with laughter, thrashing slightly on the spot, yet not getting anywhere as Alastor was holding unto him.<br/>"Ahahahaha Al!" he squealed, eyes closed as he teared up with laughter.<br/>Despite his begging, he loved it, it felt so playful!<br/>Alastor grinned, moving his hand up and down his belly as he tickled him, keeping his other hand on his leg as Angel kicked and squirmed, feeling another spurt escape into his padding.<br/>"You're too cute, Mon Amour~" Alastor purred, finding his reaction rather adorable as he kept tickling him intensely, fully intending to go all out with this.<br/><br/>Angel squealed, his legs pushed together with the occasional kick as he laid on his side, laughing as his mate hit all his sensitive spots.<br/>Eventually, he flipped unto his back again, with Alastor still not letting him free from his tickle.<br/>Angel squealed loudly, he was on his last bits of control, soon loosing it as he started wetting himself with a loud hiss.<br/>Alastor chuckled, only then letting go off his tickling grasp.<br/>Angel had an expression of relief, both from the fact that he no longer was being tickled and the fact that he was wetting himself, he did have to go quite bad.<br/>"<em>Ahhh yeah~</em>" Angel purred, enjoying the warmth in his diaper as it swelled up lightly.<br/>"Cute~" Alastor said as he grinned happily at Angel.<br/>"That did feel good~" Angel chuckled, still wetting his diaper.<br/><br/>Angel had underestimated his capacity, however, as he soon ended up feeling the stream cascading down unto the bed and his legs, he had leaked.<br/>"Umm... oops..." Angel said, blushing as he felt the warmth spread around him on the bed.<br/>Alastor was surprised too given that Angel's diapers usually were very good at holding it all in, especially since this was his first wetting.<br/>Angel blushed, almost looking a bit ashamed as he had not accounted for a leak, so little so that the bed wasn't even protected as neither of them had accounted for any actual bed wetting at this time.<br/>"Umm... sorryyyy?" Angel said, not being sure on how to react to this as he finished relieving himself, both his bed and diaper now extremely soaked.<br/>"I thought I put that thing on you properly... must of have been a dud..." Alastor said<br/>"But oh well..." Alastor shrugged it off as quickly as it happened.<br/><br/>Angel kept giving him that embarrassed "I'm sorry" look as he really didn't see it coming.<br/>"Angel dear, It's alright, accidents happen~" Alastor said as he hugged him.<br/>"But that wasn't even an accident, I wet myself on purpose!" Angel said.<br/>"Yes, but the leak is something neither of us could of have accounted for, besides I should never of have removed that protector in the first place, that was my fault" Alastor admitted.<br/>"True..." Angel now smiled at him, hugging him back.<br/>"But we should probably clean up before the bed gets stained for good" Alastor chuckled, getting up from the bed and getting some basic cleaning supplies.<br/>Angel nodded, getting up himself as some pee escaped down the leg holes of his diaper, splashing unto the floor.<br/>"I probably do need a change too..." Angel said, looking down at his soaked padding.<br/>"Yeah hold on, just let me clean the bed first" Alastor said as he started wiping the bed down with a product made specifically to prevent staining.<br/>Afterwards he put down something to absorb liquid, putting the liquid resistant sheets on top and then the protector.<br/><br/>"All done, now come lay down dear" Alastor said, pointing to the bed.<br/>Angel nodded, laying down spread out on the bed, waiting for Alastor to get the supplies.<br/>Angel waited patiently as Alastor soon came back with a new diaper and a box of wipes.<br/>Alastor untaped his mate's diaper, lifting his legs gently as he slid his soaked diaper away, rolling it up and tossing it in the trash as he then wiped him down and slid the new one under him, soon taping it up snugly against his nether regions.<br/>"There you go dear~" Alastor purred.<br/>"Thanks Al~" Angel purred, adoring this short but sweet bonding moment.<br/>Alastor then laid down next to him, resuming the cuddle they had before Alastor started being so playful to him, calmly and tenderly cuddling his mate peacefully.<br/>"Oh Al~" Angel purred, nuzzling him affectionately.<br/>Alastor chuckled, pulling him in for a deeper, more throughout cuddle.<br/>"Oh Angel~" he purred back.<br/>"I love you dear~" Angel said lovingly.<br/>"I love you too, Mon Chéri~" Alastor said back, equally lovingly as they cuddled.<br/>"My sweet little Angel~" Alastor said, getting a blanket to make the cuddle even more comfortable, kissing him on the cheek.<br/>"Aww~" Angel said, resting his head on Alastor's chest.<br/>The two would remain cuddled up comfortably on their bed for a couple more hours to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mature rating was for the wetting as I wasn't fully sure what rating just wetting falls under, so I guessed Mature and went with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>